The Two of Us
by Aria Iris
Summary: Now an adult and a famous actor, Hideyoshi still have a hard time dealing with the most complicated thing; forbidden love. Hide/Yuu twincest and several other pairings. Discontinued.
1. The First Path

"It's been a long time, huh…How are you doing, Hideyoshi?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Akihisa. It's just; I'm really busy lately…"

The brown-haired man with a feminine face sits back on his sofa as he still holds on the phone, waiting for the one he's calling to response. Akihisa responded with a simple 'Hee…' before continuing to talk.

"It must be tough, huh… and then, you never actually use a stage name or something like that…" is what Akihisa says as some other sounds can be heard from the phone. Hideyoshi wonders if he's watching television or something.

"My sister complains about it a lot. She's really mad that lately reporters came to her to ask about me."

"Ah...I see." a slight pause before Akihisa snaps all of sudden and screams on the phone. "Crap! I forget to cook for dinner! Mizuki's going to kill me with her cooking if I don't do so! Sorry, Hideyoshi! I'll talk to you again later!"

…and the call was cut.

_Isn't the one getting tough times were you, Akihisa? _is what Hideyoshi thought as he sighs. He puts back his phone to its place before opening the curtain of his apartment's window a little, gazing on the scenery of the sunset and the town.

_It has been a long time…._

…

Lots of things happened since they graduated. Hideyoshi couldn't explain all of them at once—but he could explain some points as he is now working as a famous actor, Yuuji marrying Kirishima, Akihisa choosing Himeji over Shimada thus they're now fiancées, Shimada moves back to Germany but get over her rejection after one year, Voyeur who becomes an actual photographer now dating Aiko Kudou, and he himself is rejected by his sister.

The last point was really a critical hit for Hideyoshi. He didn't feel like reminding that over again, but her harshly spoken words that day still echoes in his head. Strangely, he just can't bring himself on hating her, let alone loving someone else. It could be Yuuko's pick on the words of rejection; it could be his love that grew too strong in the past years.

_The sunset today is very similar to that day._

Sadly for him, there's a very little chance his love will come true as his sister have loves and dates someone else. They even stop contacting since the confession, the only messages from her that came to him is words of complaints.

_There's no point in regretting, _he encourages himself. He knew one day he _will_ have to get over it. It's just not today. He closes back the curtain as the orange sky is changed to a dark sky, then goes back and lies down on his bed.

He's a bit tired. _Sleeping won't make him lose anything_. So he closes his eyes.

…..

…

"_A—are you an idiot? We're siblings, okay? Stop joking like that!"_

"_B-But I'm serious!"_

"…_.I doesn't think of you that way…! Sorry, but…"_

Hideyoshi wakes up to realize it's still midnight.

That dream wasn't a pleasant one, yet it's not really a nightmare. It was a rewind of his rejection, though it's not really completed. He looks around him; it was his apartment not the house he was raised on, he was lying in his bed instead of standing up. He still can't differ between the dream and reality when he woke up, but now he starts to get hang of himself and realize he wasn't in his dream anymore.

He sighs. Tomorrow- or he should refer to it today now- he'll have an important interview; he can't skip that even if he wishes to.

He tries to get back to sleep, but he can't. He kept on remembering her voice, mannerism and scent, and it hurts him in a way. He still can't escape from memories of her even that he gone through it shorter than Shimada who gets over it not really long… it might be just their difference in personality. He always knew Shimada is stronger than him in any means possible.

Or maybe he's just strange.

Hideyoshi pulls himself off the bed, trying to find something to do that will turn him asleep. He tried sleeping on the couch instead of bed and it just made him less comfortable. Milk—he hasn't bought those yet for this month, along with coffee. That means he can't stay all night too, if he haven't got any coffee. Television bore him quickly.

Only cell phone was left.

He checks on his cell phone. A miss call from Akihisa- as he guessed, since he hasn't called back him after the call was cut. Calling him now would be rude, as the miss call was for several hours ago. So he quit that idea and only said 'Sorry, I went asleep that time. I'll call you back tomorrow' via mail, before he found something interesting.

It is a missed call from his sister's number.

Hideyoshi checks the time, it wasn't really a long time ago. After several thinking, he decides to click on that number, calling it.

One second. He's nervous.

Two seconds. He's really nervous.

Three seconds. He's way too nervous to think of anything else.

He didn't know he's fortunate or not since Yuuko answers the phone in the fourth second.

"Sister? W…why did you call me?" Hideyoshi says with a shaking voice. He is still not sure he did this as memories still flows on his brain, all thanks to that dream. He hates being a coward, but he can't really help it, he is one already.

"Nothing. All of sudden I feel like calling you." It was a surprise for Hideyoshi that it's not another complaint from her- of course he's glad about it. It doesn't take long before Yuuko continues.

"Maybe because…I have a bad feeling lately? It's better not caused by you"

-He is wrong. It was a complaint in a way.

"O—of course it's not me! How could I do such a thing!" -there will be no way he could do something like causing a bad feeling, especially to his sister. Even if he could, he won't. It's not only because of love; it also because of fear- Yuuko _will_ do something worse to him if he did so.

"That's right, you're a siscon anyway. You won't curse me just because I complained." Hideyoshi could hear several giggles from her before Yuuko pauses, not saying anything to the phone. It's not a very unusual trait of her after that day- every time she or he accidentally brought back about his confession on phone, she would either pause for unknown reason or just cut the call.

"I…I should really hang up now, aren't I?" Yuuko says on the phone. Hideyoshi realize she sounds really annoyed. Does she really hate him that much? Hideyoshi can't believe if it was the opposite- if it was the opposite, why aren't they dating right now?

But…he can wish, right?

"A-ah, wait, Sister!" he gathers his courage and yells on the phone. It works, the call isn't cut "Thank you for calling me. L—let's talk more…. Uh…where are you now?"

It was just a random idea. It's not like he'll going to her, it was too late. He just wants something to talk about with her casually, but he has hard time choosing subjects that won't offend her now.

"My boyfriend's apartment." Yuuko casually says. Of course, it was normal for her. She stayed at her boyfriend's apartment several times before this, too. Why is Hideyoshi so disappointed? He still can't get over her after all those times.

"O…Oh. Okay, I'll just hang up." Hideyoshi tries to force a not-shaking not-nervous voice. It was hard, even that at stage or shooting locations, it was easy for him.

"He's sleeping, it's really fine-"-don't take long for Yuuko to understand what Hideyoshi means by that. "Ah, I know what you mean, you're feeling bad. Okay then, see you."

The phone call was cut, and Hideyoshi sighs for himself. How could he be so stupid…but hearing her voice is better than any sleeping pills, as he could sleep after that.

He had an even worse nightmare, though.

…_.._

_What you get is not always what you want. I know that already._

Hideyoshi sighs. Another day full of work, he is pretty lucky he didn't have anything to do on nighttime. He admits it was exciting and fun, and it was always his dream to be like this. But sometimes, he really needs rest and other excitements.

One of his acquaintances in his work jokingly said he should try sleeping with a girl. It's not like he's gay, but he doesn't want to. Mostly because he still can't get over Yuuko, the others are him afraid of scandals and his old-fashioned way of thinking that he has to be ready to marry the girl. The last reason was pretty much on the outside—since this work has led him to think what they said 'modernly'.

Hideyoshi arrives at his apartment's gate cautiously- he doesn't want any reporters or paparazzi to find anything about his nearly-inexistent privacy. He actually desires a good Japanese home with backyard, but he decides to himself he'll buy one if he got a family, something he doesn't really think will come true.

Shortly, the only one who knew about him living in this place is only his family. Not even his best friend Akihisa knew where he lives now.

He is supposed not to be surprised by the sight of Yuuko in front of the gate of the huge building.

But he is.

What surprise him the most is Yuuko looks a little bit of melancholic. An expression he rarely saw.

"Sister? What are you doing here?" Hideyoshi is calling to her as Yuuko doesn't seem to realize he's there already. Surprised, Yuuko moves closer to him and yells with an expression Hideyoshi knew he saw it frequently;

"So what? We are siblings, even twins. Is it weird if I want to visit you?"

_Gather your courage, Hideyoshi Kinoshita. _He convinces himself as he looks into her eyes. He still has hard time not being nervous around Yuuko especially since that dream. He tried his best to not being a coward who ran away from her just because of one memory.

"E—eh, it's really okay, really. It's just…you didn't call me before about it plus you look like you're going to cry that I couldn't believe that's really you." Hideyoshi tries to force a smile, which makes Yuuko looks shocked. She pulls his collar much to his shock, but once again he realizes the melancholic gaze on her eyes.

"…We need to talk. Let's go inside, shall we?"

…_._

…_She does have that kind of expression._

"….What is it, sister?" Hideyoshi kindly smiles, knowing there's no reason for getting rough with her. It will only worsen their relationship. He finally got the chance to talk with her face-to-face, even that she looks a little down. They both sits on the couch, tea served in the coffee table, but not a single one of them even tries to drink it.

It took long before Yuuko replies. Hideyoshi thinks she is just confused. Yuuko began to raise her lowered head and says;

"…hey, Hideyoshi. Do you still love me?" Yuuko looks at him in the eyes with nearly-crying eyes. Hideyoshi don't know what happened, but he knew that _he wants to help her at all costs_.

"O…of course I do!" he says in reply, fast enough with reddish face. Does this mean he got a chance? No, there's no way that could happen, right…..? His sister must only have a problem, and needs him to help.

….Thus much to his shock, Yuuko begins to cry while hugging him tight, confusing him, and he can only hugs her back with a blushing face.

"I…I'm really an unattractive girl, aren't I? The only one who loves me like this is my own twin brother..."

…and Hideyoshi knew something was really wrong. What happened to her boyfriend? Could it be she's dumped? Caressing her hair, Hideyoshi looks at her on the eyes and says;

"Sister. I'm right here. You can tell me everything, maybe I can help you." It's the only thing he knew he could do on this time. He might be a stupid idiot that can only do acting, but he knew how to listen to other's problems or trying to help them with their problem. He just can't leave her alone, whatever happened to her boyfriend.

Yuuko looks back at him, and stay in silent except for the sounds of her cry for a while, until she finally decides on saying the truth to him.

"I…I got dumped by him for another girl." She tries to wipe her tears, but it just keeps running down. "…He's a jerk who only cares about my money and body anyway. How stupid am I for not realizing that sooner?"

Hideyoshi feels a certain rage is burning in his heart. How that guy could hurts the girl he desires the most? The other feelings are even mixing in his heart. If he could, Hideyoshi might go to his place just to beat him up, but he's just not strong enough for it.

"H...How could him…" He is still too honest to lie that he's not pissed, too. Yuuko notices his rage and decides to let go of her hug, trying to wipe her tears again while saying;

"…and I couldn't beat him up or something…I…" Yuuko begins to cry more. Hideyoshi don't know what should he say or do besides hugging her again, tight. He didn't want to think he could get a chance from this. He always thinks it's not good to think of happy things from his sister's tragedy. Besides, Yuuko ignores him all the time, how could he get any chance?

…so it was unexpected for him that Yuuko kisses him in the lips all of sudden.

"S—Sister? What are you doing?" in surprise, Hideyoshi backs his steps, blushing. It was something he yearns for, but not in this kind of situation. His love is supposed to be something that won't come true, isn't it?

"Was it your first kiss after all? Your reaction is so funny." Yuuko giggles, but with an eyes that reflect sadness. Hideyoshi have no idea why is his sister doing it, but she did it again while dragging his collar, which makes Hideyoshi pushes her back after it.

"Sister, seriously! I—if we don't love each other, we shouldn't do it... Y...You don't love me, aren't you?" It was the only thing he could say in this situation. This is too sudden for him and her, and his face feels like burning…

"You're really innocent, huh, Hideyoshi… but if I observe it more, that means it was your first after all? I never heard of you loving someone besides me…" Yuuko, again looks melancholic, forces a smile. Hideyoshi blushes again, somehow he felt in his heart there's a war in his heart- should he kiss her back or not.

But before he could even decide, Yuuko moves closer to him.

"Hey….if you really love me that much, would you like to make me forget about him?" Yuuko moves closer, her cheeks are turning red. "You're the only one who loves me that much…so please, make me love you."

"D…do you mean…" Hideyoshi can't believe this isn't a dream, or delusion, or something similar. But the look of Yuuko in this state just makes him wanting to help her in any way possible. If doing something to her was the only way to help her, then….

"Yes, and I'm serious about it. Is there anything wrong with wanting to be loved? I…."

…_._

_If this is really a dream, please don't wake me up._

"…I can't love you yet or do that again with you, but I might visit this place more often." Yuuko smiles, turning back to Hideyoshi. Both of them are lying on his bed with blanket that covers their bodies, just finished.

"…Why is it?" Hideyoshi asks out of curiosity. He thought it was just a one-night-stand to comfort her and he never expected more.

"I…I just don't want to be lonely, okay?" Yuuko turns back again, to hide her blushing face. "D—does it bother you if I kept on being with you like a couple though not in sexual way?"

"This will be a scandal, you know? You're okay with it?" Hideyoshi looks worried. He is not fine by that also, knowing the reporters and such will only bugs him more if they found out about it. Yuuko must hate all of those too.

"Idiot! We could always hide our relationship!" Yuuko yells, covering herself with the blanket more. "I need sleep—I don't have any work tomorrow so I'm staying here even if you go. No complaints!"

Hideyoshi smiles full of gladness. This is the Yuuko Kinoshita he always knows.

"…Okay then, good night, Sister."

**.x.x.x.**

**A/N:**Phew, finally finished the first chapter. If there are no changes, this will have 5 chapters and multiple endings. This was an idea I want to write since long time ago, since I began on shipping Hide/Yuu. I'm quite satisfied with it. Since my head hurts a lot right now, I can't really re-check the spellings and such. Please forgive if there are any mistakes. Please look forward for the next chapter!


	2. Another Step

**Special Author Notes:** Before we began I should tell you; canonically Shouko wants to name her daughter Shouyu and her son Kosho. I took it from the novels.

**.x.x.x.**

"…Sister…"

Yuuko could hear a small whisper in her ear, before she felt something soft is touching her lips. It took her a while to fully woke up and realize what is going on.

Hideyoshi is on top of her, kissing her for a while, before Yuuko realize what is he doing and she kicks him off her. Still in shock, she mumbles random things, trying to remember why does this happen.

She actually thought what happens last night was a dream before she realizes Hideyoshi is there. She is honestly disappointed that her own break up was not a dream, but as she reminds herself of Hideyoshi's touch, somehow she felt like everything is going to be alright. Which burst herself into a bright red face. How could she sleep with her own twin brother like that? How could she said they should become a couple? Is she that desperate?

"A…ah, sorry. But I…just can't help it, besides…" Hideyoshi shyly tries to push himself standing, still touching his hurt stomach. Yuuko hates to knew there's no turning back. If she tell Hideyoshi they should not become a couple, he'll be disappointed and somehow she don't want that. She'll be as bad as her ex if she did that.

"It's okay, geez. I was just…shocked." Yuuko gazes at the window. She remembers today is a holiday for her, but what about Hideyoshi? Yuuko avert her gaze back to him.

"I'm sorry, then." He smiles innocently, which just makes Yuuko blush even harder. What happened with her? She is supposed to only use him to cover her loneliness for a while then convince him to get over her. They aren't supposed to do this anyway!

"…okay, what should we do now?" Yuuko says as she slowly raises her body up, getting off the bed and wear her clothes back. Hideyoshi seems to already do the same before she even started as he is in his clothes already.

"I don't know. I have to go to work today…will you stay here or go, sister?" He doesn't have a holiday…that's fine by Yuuko, but she felt like she's going to be lonely.

"You have to go?" She asks in a sort of worried tone, which just makes Hideyoshi worries about that too. He moves closer to her and much to her shock hugs her. Even that Yuuko doesn't mean to be that worried.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I really have to go. I'll go home as soon as possible" Hideyoshi smiles as he let go of his hug. Yuuko realize that her brother have grown a lot. He is taller than she is now, and he also has a more mature aura.

Before Yuuko realize it, she is blushing. She tried to cover the thought of 'he is more mature now' with other thoughts and say;

"S—sorry, but I choose to go home!" Yuuko pushes Hideyoshi away, walking away from him and the bed. Hideyoshi's disappointed expression made Yuuko feel sorry for that and tries to explain.

"I mean…I can't be alone here…besides I don't really know what will happen if anyone find out I was here." There, she explains it. She looks at him in the eyes with the gaze of 'please understand'.

"I see…that could be troublesome too. But you will go here again, right?" Hideyoshi smiles again before continuing. "Or should I go to your place instead?"

"No! I mean- one of my neighbors is a fan of you! It'll be too dangerous! I will go here when you come home, just call me, okay? Besides, it's not like our places is that far, right…?"

Before she could even continue, both of them could hear the voice of someone's grumbling stomach.

"…Sister, you're hungry?" He smiles, much to Yuuko's annoyance. This is embarrassing for her, but she is really hungry at that time and can't think much of anything besides beating him up- but again, does she even have the energy to do that?

"I-I'm-" Yuuko flushes in embarrassment. _Thankfully this is not in public_, she thought. It's in front of someone who knew her true nature, and she's glad she doesn't go home already.

"You know, there is a restaurant below and I haven't really gone shopping….want to eat below?" Hideyoshi grins innocently.

"T-that's fine by me! B-but, let's take a bath first…"

Now it's Hideyoshi's turn to blush. He doesn't hide his surprised look as he asks;

"Together?"

"N-no way, you pervert!"

…_._

_Geez, his inside is still the same…_

They have just finished their breakfast without talking much each other. Hideyoshi tried, but Yuuko will only responds with little words, and he finally gave up on it until they are finished.

"…So, I've been thinking…" Trying to chat again, Hideyoshi looks at Yuuko with gentle eyes. Yuuko raises her head a little bit to look him straight at his eyes.

"What?" Yuuko actually feels like she should actually talk to him now- besides, she realizes doesn't gain anything bad from it. But first, she needs to listen to him. Yuuko doesn't think she have something to say, anyway.

"…Is it okay if I call you by your name when we're just alone?" He said so in small tone, with covering his mouth so others won't hear it. Yuuko raises her eyebrow, which makes Hideyoshi sighs. With this, it seems like she's refusing. But much to his surprise, Yuuko lets a long sigh before continuing.

"….Fine then. But really when we're just alone. People will find out if we don't" Says Yuuko while leaning on the chair, glaring at him. Hideyoshi smiles back before he says;

"Okay….Yuuko. I will go after this, and you will go home, right?"

"That's right." Yuuko drinks the last bit of her coffee. She doesn't think staying in his apartment would be a good option. Besides, she still feels weird after all of those things….

"Let's meet up again tomorrow? I have surprisingly lots of free time…" Hideyoshi meant it to be a date and wishes for Yuuko to understand, and it seems like she understands it, just doesn't feel like talking about it.

"That's fine by me, but at night? Where? On the morning, I got lots of work to do." She puts back the mug to the table, as she glares back at him.

"Okay…Where, huh. How about…."

…

_Ah, isn't that…?_

"So you broke up with your boyfriend?"

…Yuuko ends up chatting with Shouko. She accidentally met her after taking a walk to the park from her own apartment, and she told her everything except the fact that she's with Hideyoshi now. There's no way in hell she's telling Shouko about that. Both ladies sit down in the park bench, with Yuuko leaning back.

"Yeah. It's not a big problem, I'm not that weak. He's a jerk anyway." Acting strong even that Yuuko actually still feels bad about it. But really, she got Hideyoshi now, even that she doesn't truly love him…. She sighs, and gazes at the sky.

"….you seems like you're still thinking about it, Yuuko." Shouko assumes as she glares at her friend and ex-classmate.

"I'm fine, really. Besides…" _…I have got someone who comfort me_, is what she could say, but she prefer not. "...Ah, never mind. Do you have anything you want to talk about besides that?" because Yuuko don't feel like talking more about it.

"...Ah…" Shouko thinks for a while, before she continues. "….I wonders when I will get pregnant."

"You wanted a child that badly, huh…It's nice to get married." Yuuko is still gazing at the sky. She hasn't thought anything about marriage yet, that jerk who dated her before never considers marriage too. How about now, you say? Do you seriously expect Yuuko Kinoshita to be that much of an idiot to not realize she couldn't get married with her current boyfriend?

"Yes." Shouko blushes and lowers her head. "About the name-"

"Shoyu and Kosho. You told me that before, okay." Yuuko sighs. She heard those names before, even during their days on high school. Seriously, Yuuko is surprised to find that her class leader was that ready for marriage that time…

They spent longer time than expected to talk about other things, until…

"…You see…I need to go now." Shouko get off the bench, still looking at her friend. "I forgot to cook for Yuuji…."

Yuuko doesn't feel like being there alone. She took enough fresh air already, anyway. She also stands up and says;

"I should get going too, and then…See you later." Yuuko walks to the street still looking at her friend.

"See you later- Aah, Yuuko! Watch out-"

…Something unexpected happens.

…

_Why can't I wait for tomorrow?_

Hideyoshi have just finished the shooting for today.

He sighs. He really can't wait for tomorrow, but it'll be okay if he wants to call her for today, right? She has free time anyway. After he says he's going first, he managed to keep a distance from others and decides to call Yuuko from his cellphone. No answer. Maybe Yuuko still blocked him- nope, it would say she blocked him…

"Who are you calling, Hideyoshi-kun?"

Before he could connect to her, someone's voice surprised him.

"W—whoa!" His green-colored cell phone nearly jumped from his hand, if only Hideyoshi didn't catch it on the right time. Thankfully he did, and he turns around to find the girl she's supposed to be working with…

"Amanogawa? Wha-what are you doing here?"

Chika Amanogawa.

In the drama he's playing currently, he plays a role of a guy who has to live his life as a girl thanks to family problems, and Chika Amanogawa portrays the love interest of his role, the only girl who knew his identity and was his best friend.

"Since we're not that close yet, I feel like talking to you! Making a new friend is always nice, right?"

But that's only their role. They aren't really close in general, besides the shooting have just began last week. Chika Amanogawa was younger than he is and is the daughter of two famous celebrities anyway; one of them was full of scandals that Hideyoshi swears he won't end up like her parents. It's not like Hideyoshi don't like her—she seems nice, but their difference just made the distance…

"Oh." Hideyoshi kept his poker face. She can't let Amanogawa knew about his relationship with Yuuko. It's a good thing that Yuuko is not calling back now…

"…What's with that reaction…Oh well, to straighten it, I'm not a stalker! I just happen to find you alone in the corner…look like you're going to call your secret girlfriend or something. But that can't be it, right?"

_Cough_! Hideyoshi is thankful she didn't realize that was the true deal. Still on with his poker face, he ends up giggling a little.

"You're funny, Amanogawa." Hideyoshi smiles. That was quite a joke he heard, if only it wasn't real. But he has to keep on acting about it…

"You look like a girl giggling like that, Hideyoshi-kun, and please don't call me that. Just Chika is fine, really." Chika Amanogawa responds as she looks straight to his eyes. Actually, Hideyoshi still don't feel like calling her with her first name, but…

"I know" Hideyoshi sighs before he continues on. "Mm…Okay then, Chika-san—"

At that moment, his phone rang. "Sorry, wait for a moment" is what Hideyoshi said hurriedly to his workmate, as he looks at the screen…from Shouko? That's a bit rare for Shouko to call him. Deciding on answering it, Hideyoshi ends up in shock when Shouko says;

"…Kinoshita. Your sister has just got an accident…"

**.x.x.x.**

**A.N:** Finished the second chapter! Sorry it took a long way for me to update this, readers! I'm really glad the first chapter got positive feedbacks! Anyway, I swear, Chika Amanogawa is just a plot-device OC and not a Mary Sue…if she is indeed Sue-ish, I'm sorry, but I really need a plot-device OC for later progression. When I was writing this, I was hearing Nexus by ClariS, surprisingly when I found the lyrics, they fits this fic from Hideyoshi's point of view…at least from my opinion….?

**EDIT 1:** Dammit, forget the female's name changes after marriage. Hurrying up is not always good.


	3. One Unexpected Date&Awaken Feelings

It doesn't take long before Hideyoshi rushes to the hospital with the nearest taxi, with Chika ends up following him by his side. _No, it can't be_, even that they have just reconciled...But he can't just cry about it, he is afraid he'll reveal his relationship with her in front of a fellow actor.

They finally arrived.

"Sister! Are you okay?" is what he screams as he opens the door to find Yuuko Kinoshita, not much harmed and not even fainted, lying on the bed. Hideyoshi looks around, and finally realizes it's not even the ICU and his sister—no, lover, is alright without much scratches.

"Are you forgetting this is a hospital? Geez…" Yuuko sighs. Shouko, who is besides her, nods softly.

"Sister—I mean…you're alright?"

He is still confused. The way Shouko is telling him made him believe that she got into some serious accident, but isn't this situation is way too un-serious?

"That's because you hangs the phone right before Shouko wants to explain my condition!" Yuuko yells before she returns to the calm tone, realizing she's no better than he is if she yells at the hospital.

"It's just a scratch since I avoided at the right moment. But my feet bleed a bit as I avoided and I fainted before, so Shouko brought me to the hospital."

Hideyoshi let a relieved breath. He is thankful it's nothing serious, but it seems like he forgotten something important…

"Um…I didn't understand much the situation…Whoa, Hideyoshi-kun's clone?"

Chika Amanogawa was there too.

"W—who are you calling a clone! I'm his twin sister!" Yuuko points at the girl, though not with a loud sound so it won't disturb the other. "Hideyoshi, who is this rude girl I'm seeing and why do she looks familiar?"

Somehow, Yuuko felt something weird. It might be a bad feeling, or something else.

"W—well, you know Chika Amanogawa, the one who's starring on the drama I'm in? That's her." Patting the younger girl in the back before pushes her softly to move closer to the hospital bed. " Chika-san, this is my twin sister, Yuuko."

"This isn't the right time for introduction, you know? But well, nice to meet you. I'm Yuuko Kinoshita" Yuuko shakes the girl's hand, before the girl responds with;

"Chika Amanogawa." She paused and looks around before stating her confusion "But…I still don't understand the situation…"

"Well, you see…" Shouko will begin to explain if only the twin doesn't yell in unison; "No need to understand!"

It was an embarrassing thing to misunderstand each other like that, and both of them don't need Shouko to stack up the embarrassment in front of a top-ranked celebrity.

"Then…" Yuuko pauses a little bit to look around the room before deciding on continuing. "Hey, I want to talk with Hideyoshi alone. Would you two get out for a while?"

…_._

_Why am I feeling a new bad feeling even that everything is supposed to be alright now?_

"So, since the doctor doesn't believe you're alright yet, you can only get home the day after tomorrow…"

Thankfully Yuuko didn't beat him up for misunderstanding and barging in. Well, he believes she couldn't with her situation, though he also knew his sister is stronger than that. It is a complicated feeling, indeed.

"Yeah, I contacted my work place already, Shouko have brought enough clothes for two days too." Yuuko sighs, still lying on her bed since she can't move away from it yet. Her feet still hurts a little bit when it moves; she guesses it was a good thing the doctor said she can't go home already.

"…Then, you'll be alone here tomorrow and couldn't come to our date…" Hideyoshi assumes as he sits back on the chair near the bed, looking at her on the eyes as he said the last part.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you-wait, date?"

"I thought it was our date?" Hideyoshi raises his eyebrows, still looking at her. It's a bit awkward for Yuuko, since she's still not used to this.

"T—that's right…but…I just forgot…" For some reason, she began to say such thing nervously and with red face." T—that aside! What are you planning to do with all of this?"

She wants to hear the answer for that so badly from him. Personally, she's fine being alone here. It's not that bad. But a little part of her heart wants him to stay. It's really confusing, indeed…

"…Mm, surprisingly I got no work tomorrow. I'll stay here all day, how about that?" Hideyoshi says with a smile.

It seems like that little part of her heart wins. She blushes, covering herself with the blanket again. What is happening with her? She is supposed to only use him for the sake of forgetting the jerk that dumped her, remember? But she felt like something wrong is growing deep in her heart…

"T—that's fine by me."

She is an adult now; she can't back away that easily. But she still has some personal taste of childish humor that one strange idea enters her head…

"...but under one condition; you'll be my slave for that day."

Yuuko grins evilly.

…_._

…_.I regrets it a little bit._

Before he realizes it, it's already the next day.

"I brought you your favorite books as you told me." Putting said books to the mini table besides her bed; Hideyoshi sighs and take a seat on the chair. Of course, Hideyoshi doesn't like buying them and expected weird stares when buying them. But he forgets he looks girly enough to not being misunderstood as a gay who looks for books about homosexuals. Even with disguise…sorry, but he doesn't like if the media knew about it.

"Thank you" Yuuko smiles, taking the book and begins to skim it, before turning back her stare at him. As their eyes met, an awkward silence follows up, before Hideyoshi decides on starting a conversation.

"Yuuko, what about your feet now?" Worriedly asking, he really wants to know about it. He is still worried.

"It still hurts a little bit…But I'll be alright by tomorrow, no worries." Yuuko went back on skimming her book, just to make sure Hideyoshi bought the correct book. Thankfully, he does, and she began to read through the book from beginning for a long time until she realizes he is there too…

"Ah, sorry…" Yuuko puts a bookmark inside the book. She doesn't want to feel bad about it.

"It's okay." Hideyoshi smiles before he decides on doing something fun "Besides, I need to fulfill my role as your slave here, milady…" Hideyoshi lets an innocent grin as he bows. He still doesn't agree with the whole slave thing, but he really wants to help Yuuko…and maybe acting like this was a good idea.

"E—eh? Geez….can't be helped… fine then." Yuuko herself doesn't sound happy about it, but judging from her blush Hideyoshi assumed she's just being shy about it. Does Yuuko love him for real now? He can't tell, but he wishes so…

Looking at the table, Hideyoshi found something interesting—untouched foods.

"Ah, that's right. My lady hasn't eaten anything for lunch." Suddenly, a fact hits him. Both of them haven't eaten anything for lunch, and it's already the time for it. Yuuko still blushes as she nods slowly, agreeing the fact that they need to eat.

"We—well, when you're gone, they bring me something to eat, but I decide on waiting for you…" Yuuko says shyly, even Yuuko herself doesn't know why does she feels this way. Must because they are just alone now... Hideyoshi smiles and bows down a little only to stare at her in the eyes, before walking to the table and bringing the food to the mini-table besides the bed.

Much to Yuuko's surprise, he points the chopsticks with the food to her-

"Say 'Ah', milady" Yuuko realizes that Hideyoshi does want to feed her this way. Blushing, she yells in response;

"Y-you idiot! This isn't what I meant by being my slave…! I can eat that myself!" Yuuko points at him and does not look amused. But Hideyoshi kept the act. Not admitting it, he does begin to enjoy this.

"Well, this despicable of a servant need to serve you." Hideyoshi still insist. Yuuko blushes and turn the other way, saying "No!"

Hideyoshi sighs; probably it wasn't a good idea to do this. But for some reason, he feels really good teasing her like this. Another idea struck his head. He eats a little, before grabbing Yuuko in the shoulder. Right after she turned around, he kisses her on the lips—much to Yuuko's surprise.

After she got away, as expected, she yelled "What are you doing?" Hideyoshi back on grinning and says still in act;

"Well, if you don't want to be feed by chopsticks, then with mouth will be it, milady." He says. It is the first time in his life he actually can tease her like this- if he ever tried, he usually will ends with some bruise-, and it actually more fun than he could imagine.

"Stop with that act of yours! Fine, use those!" Yuuko looks pissed. It's not like she didn't like it. She probably likes it a little bit, but she denies that and hides that feeling deep in her heart. Since, she's not used with all of this, especially the part when he teases her like this.

As she commands, Hideyoshi uses back the chopsticks, and tries to feed her again.

"Milady, says 'aah'…"

"…A-"

At that exact moment, someone barges in the door unexpectedly.

"Kinoshita-san! I came to visit- huh?"

Someone Yuuko knew, but someone Hideyoshi doesn't know very well. It was one of Yuuko's workmate, and he sure looks surprised at the scene. As Yuuko's face turn bright red, she pushes Hideyoshi away and says; "K—Kagamino, wait, it's not like what you see…!"

"..Yu—I mean, Sister is right. She is just too tired." Hideyoshi changes his acting mode from a servant to a normal brother in a second. He also doesn't want to get caught like this. It is way too embarrassing for both of them.

The man looks at both of them, before he smiles just as he understands the situation.

"Ah, I see. Sorry then. Please continue on. I'm here to drop some get-well-soon gifts from our office." The twin sighs as they realize nothing is revealed yet. Yuuko is thankful to know that workmate of hers was too innocent to suspect something…She feels something is weird, though. Why does she feel disappointed that she's no longer alone with Hideyoshi?

…_._

_But really, what's with this feeling?_

She fell asleep before she realizes it.

Yuuko looks around her as she woke up. It seems like she slept too much, as it's already evening, but she feels like she slept just a little. As she tries to move her feet, she realize something is blocking her way.

It was no other than her twin brother, sleeping in her laps. She realizes that he looks tired. Even that he supposed to go to work tomorrow, and she knew that his work requires stamina too. The one-day-off is probably something he should spend for himself, but why would he spend it with her? There's only one reason, something she should probably know….

….Yuuko blushes. _It's hard to admit it, but…._

She slowly caresses Hideyoshi's hair, smiling before she knew it. That time, she realizes that he is just too kind for her… and she can't leave him alone. Could it be she is falling in love in return? She'll probably say so if only he would wake up now, but she just can't wake him up now…

Unfortunately, she realizes the TV was on, and what awaits her in that television is the ugly truth.

It was the airing of the drama he was in, and he was with that other girl she met just before, Chika Amanogawa…..

**.x.x.x.**

**A/N:** *insert troll face here* I wonder how many have guessed the accident would be a serious turn point…it ends up being a comedic one. Sorry for the long way before update…. Lots of things happened and I lost my mood on writing..


End file.
